Our Little Girl
by EmmyBear101
Summary: Edward works in the ER. One day while working a family with a little girl comes in. Both parents die while in surgery so Edward offers to take the little girl home untill they find her a new home. How will his wife take to the temporary guesst? Will the little girl really be temporary or will Edward and Bella keep her as their new addition?
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

It was a slow day at the hospital. I worked in emergancy so there is hardly anything going on during the day. I was sitting at my desk when the loud speaker came on.

"2 gun shot victums and one little girl coming in be here in 10,". That's my cue. As I stand up I see Dad walking over to the emergancy door entrence.

"Ready for this?," Dad asked.

"Yes sir," I say. Just then two ambulances show up. The next thing I know I'm working fast to get the woman into surgery.

"Mommy," I hear a little girls voise. I look over to see a four year old girl with blood on her shirt.

"Andy get her out of here," I yell to the nurse. He picks up the girl but she starts to struggle.

"Mommy," She screams. Andy drags her away towards the childrens ward and I get ready for surgery.

- OLG -

Dad and I both finished surgery and the out come isn't good. Dad said that he lost the male during surgery and the female die before we could give her the transfusion.

"Do we know where the little girl is?," Dad asked.

"Down in the childrens ward, should I tell her or do you want to?," I asked.

"You can, I'll go talk to the police," Dad said taking the folder from my hand. I changed back into my dress pants, dress shirt and lad coat.

When I got to the childrens ward I see Adny coming out of one of the rooms. He has bight marks on his arms and hands.

"Wow did she do that?," I asked.

"She wants to see her mother but I know by the look on your face that neither of her parents made it," Andy said. I shook my head."Little warning as soon as you open the door she'll try to escape,".

"Thanks, now go take the rest of the day off you look wiped out and you've only taken care of this one kid," I said.

"Thank-you ," Andy said. When he was out of sight I turned to the door. There was knocking on the door. I copied the rhythm then waited. There was more knocking then it stopped I copied it then heard giggling on the other side.

I opened the door. The little girl was sitting on the floor she looked up at me with a smile but then it dropped.

"I want my mommy," The little girl whispered.

"Can you come sit on the bed for me," I said. She got up and climed onto the chair then onto the bed. I grabbed my chair and sat down in front of her.

"They didn't make it did they," She said. I sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry," I said. She reached out to me so I picked her up and she hugged me, crying into my shoulder. "Can you tell me your name?,". Her crying stopped a few seconds later.

"Samantha but everyone calls me Sam or Sammy," She said in a low voice.

"I'm Dr. Cullen, Sammy there is a man that would like to talk to you so you're going to come with me," I said. She let go of me and I set her on the floor she grabbed my hand as we walked towards my dad's office.

I knock on the door before walking in. Dad was standing at his desk with two cops on the other side. Sammy lets go of my hand and wrapped her arms around my leg.

"Dr. Cullen nice to meet you I'm Officer Jane this is my partner Officer Mike," The woman said shaking my hand. "Samantha can I talk with you?,".

"Not without Dr. Cullen," Sammy said hugging my leg tighter. I picked her up and she wraped her arms around my neck.

"It's okay Sammy I won't leave you," I whispered to her. She looks at Officer Jane and nodded. I put her down and she goes over to the big office chair. She gets on it and starts spinning.

"Carefull Samantha," Officer Mike said a little to harshly. Sammy grabs the desk to stop spinning and looks down at her lap.

"Samantha can you tell us what you remember about what happen at your house," Office Jane said.

"There was a lot of screaming from my mommy. The guy with gun kept yelling' I want my daughter, I want my daughter' daddy said he didn't know what he was talking about and the guy shot him he turned to mommy cause she had the phone in her hand he shot her before he turned to me he said 'I'll be back to get you'," Sammy said not looking up.

"Did you get a good look at the guy?," Jane asked.

"He had blonde hair and blue eyes he was about as tall as Dr. Cullen," Sam said looking at me. I walked over and picked her up. I sat in the chair and set her in my lap.

"What clothes were he wearing?," Mike asked.

"A black sweater, jeans and black shose," Sam said.

"Okay thank-you Samantha um Dr. Cullen can we talk to you?," Jane asked. I looked to her and she is looking at my dad. He nodded his head and followed them outside.

"Dr. Cullen what's going to happen to me?," Sam asked.

"I'm not sure but do you mind if I go out to the hall to make a call I'll be back in a few minutes?," I asked.

"Okay," Sam said getting off my lap and going over to my dads shelf of family pictures on it which inclued the family picture from my wedding in Hawaii last year.

I walk outside and see my dad talking to Jane and Mike I tried to listen in.

"She doesn't have any family and we can't fine a foster family to take her yet," Jane said.

"I can't take her I'm sorry," Dad said.

"I'm sure we'll find somewhere to put her," Mike said. That gave me an idea. I quickly got on my phone to call my wife. Only she didn't awnser and I didn't bother to leave a message so I guess I'll have a supprise for her when I get home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey Everyone, so first of all I would like to thank all of my followers. This is my first story and I was really nervous about posting it, but all of the followers have given me the courage to add more to this story, so once again thanks to all of you. Second I don't know when I will be able to update this story but I promise to add more as soon as possible. I'm also going to apologize in advance for spelling and gramer mistakes. So here's Chapter #2 See you at the bottom- EmmyBear101**

SPOV

One minute me, mommy and daddy were playing a game of Candyland then the next a man is yelling at daddy, and another minute I'm in an ambulance, my shirt cover in mommy's blood, on the way to the hospital. Then hours later a man is telling me that mommy and daddy are in heaven.

I was now waiting in Dr. Cullen senior's office after I got a clean dress. Dr. Cullen said he had to make a phone call so I desided to look at the pictuers on one of the shelfs. There's a picture of Dr. Cullen Sr. and a beautiful woman I guess is his wife. There's also picture of a little girl with jet black hair and a boy with cooper colored hair like Dr. Cullen's. Another picture shows a woman with long chestnut hair in a wedding dress and and a few other people.

"Sam," Dr. Cullen said from behind me. I turned around to see him along with the police officers.

"Where am I going to go?," I asked. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Samantha, Dr. Cullen wants to know if you would like to go stay with him for a few days," Officer Jane asked. I looked at him.

"Really?," I asked. Dr. Cullen shook his head. "Thank you ,". I ran over and gave him a hug.

"We have to get going cause my wife dosen't know I had to work late so she'll be mad is I'm any later," Dr. Cullen said picking me up.

"We'll bring some of her clothes later tonight," Officer Jane said.

"Thanks now lets move," Dr. Cullen said throwing me over his shoulder. I giggled as he ran towards a locker room. "Stay here while I change,". I nodded my head, the smile not leaving my face.

Dr. Cullen walked into the locker room and I sat down on the bench outside to wait for him.

"Honey what are you doing down here," A woman asked. I looked up to see the woman. She had way to much make-up on and fiery red hair.

"Dr. Cullen brought me here," I said. The woman sighed.

"Cullen knows better then to bring children down here," The woman said to herself. I looked up at her. "Come with me I'll bring you back to your room,".

She grabbed my wrist and started to drag me away. I tried to get my wrist free but she grabbed onto it tighter.

"Nurse Victoria would you please relese this child," Dr. Cullen said.

"Dr. Cullen this child said that you brought her down here, children these days you never know the truth," The woman said.

"Victoria I did bring her down here and if you could please let her go so I can get home that would be great," Dr. Cullen said. The woman let me go and I ran to Dr. Cullen he picked me up and we walked to the main door of the hospital.

"Dr. Cullen are you married?," I asked as he buckled me into the car seat that Officer Mike gave him.

"I am, her name is Bella and she is very fun, she loves kids," Dr. Cullen said. He closed the door then got into the drivers side.

"Are you ever going to have kids?," I asked. Dr. Cullen tenced up.

"Bella is unable to have kids," Dr. Cullen said sadly.

"Mommy said that she was unable to have kids after me. That's why they didn't have another kid after me," I said.

"Well I'm sure Bella will love to have you spend a few days with us," Dr. Cullen said.

"Dr. Cullen," I said.

"Sam you can call me Edward," Dr. Cullen said.

"Okay, Edward does your wife know I'm coming?," I asked

"Well um ah uh no," Edward said. "But I'm sure she will love to have you,".

"Where do you live?," I asked.

"My wife Bella, her family owns alot of fancy hotels in Seattle so we live in one of the nicer suites of the hotel, it's kinda like an aparntment but nicer and they have room service," Edward said.

"Cool," I said looking out the window. Edward didn't say to much on the ride to Seattle which is over two hours away. I didn't have any more questions except for where was I going to go after a few days with Edward and his wife.

I must have fallen asleep cause when I woke up Edward was carriying me into the hotel. I looked at the building, it was nice, and there was a doorman.

"Who do we have here?," The man asked.

"Ronny this is Samantha. She has been through a lot today and I'm late enough as it is so I'll talk to you later," Edward said. I waved to Ronny as we walked to the elevator. When we were in the elevator I looked at Edward.

"Should I be worried?," I asked.

"No, why would you ask that?," Edward asked.

"Your wife dosn't know I'm coming let alone staying with you," I said.

"She'll love you," Edward said, though I could tell that he had no idea what his wife was going to say.

**End Note: So what did you think? Leave a reveiw with some of your ideas to make this story better and your opinion on this story and please if your a hater please tell me why you don't like it I want this story to be great for everyone so let me know. See you next time-EmmyBear101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Okay so here's chapter three. A few of you asked me how old Sammy is so I'm gonna to tell you. Sammy is six years old but she's short for her age that's why Edward thought she was four. Thank's to my new followers and to all the favorites. See you at the bottom- EmmyBear101.**

EPOV

Sam had fallen asleep on the two hour drive to Seatle. She looked so peacefull that I didn't want to wake her up. When I was walking up the steps Sam woke up. Ronny was very friendly but I was late as it was. We were in the elevator when Sam looked at me.

"Should I be worried?," Sam asked.

"No why would you ask that?," I asked.

"Your wife dosn't know I'm coming let alone staying with you," Sam said.

"She'll love you," I said. I didn't know what to exspected when we got to our room. When the elevator doors opened I let out a sigh. Hopefully Bella won't be too mad at me.

"It will be okay," Sammy said. I put her down so I could open the door.

"Lets hope your right," I said pushing the door open. "Bella I have something to show you,".

"What is it?," Bella asked coming out of the kitchen. Sammy was hiding behind me. "Who do we have here?,".

"This is Samantha, Sammy this is my wife Bella," I said picking up Sammy.

"Hi Sammy do you want to watch cartoons?," Bella asked. Sam shook her head then followed Bella into the living room. I walked into the kitchen and started going thtrough the mail. Bella cleared her throught causeing me to look at her.

"Okay look I know you're mad but Sam's parents died this afternoon and the police couldn't fine somewhere to put her so I offered to take her for a while," I said.

"Edward I'm not mad, I'm mad that you didn't tell me sooner cause I could have made up the guest bedroom," Bella said. "She told me her parents were shot and she was there,".

"She wasn't to happy when she had to leave her mom for surgery and Andy can back me up on this," I said.

"Why what happen to Andy?," Bella asked starting on dinner.

"All the way up his arms were covered in teeth marks," I said.

"At lest she know self deffence," Bella said. I smiled and helped her chop up the vegetables. A few minutes later there was a knocking on the wall beside the door. I copied it on the counter top and Bella copied me. Sam giggled.

"Is there something I can help with?," Sam asked.

"Not right now but I was going to make brownies after dinner so you can help me then," Bella said. Sammy smiled then climed onto one of the bar stools.

"Sammy how are you doing from earlier?," I asked. She seemed to be happy but I don't want her to hide her emotions around us.

"I miss mommy and daddy and I want to be with them but I just hope I don't end up on the streets," Sammy said. I put down the knife I had in my hand and reached to lift up her chin so I could look her in the eyes.

"You will never end up on the streets if we can do something about it, I don't want to hear you ever say something like that again, got it?," I asked.

"Got it," Sammy said sadly. I moved my hand and continued to chop the vegetables. Sammy watched us as we cooked. I would bump Bella when I would go to the stove or she would bight me if I reached in frount of her face for something.

"Okay that's enough," I said after she bit me for the fourth time. I threw her over my shoulder and she shreeked. Sammy was giggaling the whole time.

"Edward put me down," Bella screamed I walked to bathroom and set her in the tub. I reached for the tap. "Edward don't you dare,". I turned on the water and Bella screamed as the cold water soaked her. Sammy was behind us laughing.

"Oh you think this is funny," I said. She shook her head. I leaped to grab her but she ran down the hall screaming. "Get back here little girl,".

"No," Sammy screemed running into the kitchen. I stopped to turn off the stove only to get hit with water. I looked at Sammy to see she found on of the water guns Bella used when she and her brother Emmett had a water fight.

"Oh your gonna get it," I said, she started running and I chased after her. As I ran past the bathroom Bella came out she was soaked from head to toe.

"Bella help me," Sammy said. Bella grabbed the gun from her and I ran in the other direction with Bella following me.

"You are so dead," Bella said. I turned around and looked at her. I stopped an she ran into me. We lost our balance and she fell on me getting me wet cause of her clothes. Sammy was laughing. Bella grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug getting Sammy wet as she did. We all fell on the floor laughing. The knock on the door got us to stop.

"I'll get it," I said getting up. Bella went to the closet to get us towles. I open the door to see Officer Jane.

"What on earth is going on in here?," Jane asked looking at my very wet clothes.

"Just making dinner," I said. Jane looked at me and I smiled. "We may or may not have started a water fight,".

"Well then I came at the right time, I have Sammy's clothes," Jane said. Sammy came over to the door with a towle wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hi Officer Jane," Sammy said as she handed me a towle.

"Hi Sammy I have a few of your things here," Jane said. Sammy looked at the pink suitcase before grabbing it and setting it down in frount of her. She unzipped it and the first thing she grabbed was a small stuffed, floppy ear dog.

"Thank-you officer Jane," Sammy said. She zipped up the suitcase and wheeled it inside.

"Thank-you Jane," I said.

"Just keep that child alive untill we can find somewhere for her to go," Jane said befor turning and walking away. I almost forgot that Sammy wasn't my daughter and that she would leave eventually.

**End note: Review, review, review and I'll see you next time- EmmyBear101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aothor's note: Heyyyyy. So here's chapter 4. Thanks to all the followers. Review, review, review.**

EPOV

When we finished dinner Sammy was yawning and falling asleep. She and Bella were sitting on the couch, Bella was braiding her hair and Sammy was trying her best to stay awake.

"Alright I think it's time for someone to go to bed," I said when Bella was done braiding Sammy's hair. Sammy raised her arms towards me and I picked her up.

"I'm not tired," Sammy said. Right on cue she yawned.

"Yes you are come on you need sleep if you want to have lots of energy tomorrow," Bella said taking her from me.

"Night night Edward," Sammy said.

"Night Sammy," I said. Bella carried her to the guesst room. I sat down on the couch thinking about all the times Bella said she wished she could have a child. Sammy has brought her joy and it's only her first day here.

BPOV

"Bella how did you and Edward meet?," Sammy asked as I tucked me.

"Well when I was in collage there was a school only chat room account and I didn't talk to a lot of people back then so I sighned up for the chat room. I would talk to kids on the chat room my screen name was Luvlife101. There was one person I really got talking to and he said he wanted to meet me in person his screen name was Looking4luck. We met in the library but the thing I wasn't excpecting was that it was the star of the football team Edward Cullen. We started talking and by the end of the year we were dating," I said

"So you met over a chat room?," Sammy asked.

"Yep and for me it was love at first sight, when I finished collage I went to visit him everyday untill he graduated and when he did he told me he would always loved me and asked me to marry him," I said.

"That nice," Sammy said.

"Go to sleep baby we'll talk in the morning," I said. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. I got up and turned off the lights. I closed the door as I walked out and then felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist.

"Love at first sight huh," Edward whispered.

"Yes and I will always love you," I said kissing him. "Now it's time for bed,". I went to our room and got ready for bed. Edward was laying on the bed when I came out of the bathroom. I got into bed a turned off the light. "Night honey,".

"Night love," Edward said and kissed my head. I fell into a deep sleep in Edward's arms as always. Sammy had given me the one thing I always wanted, a child of my own. Even though she wasn't my real daughter I was starting to love her like she was.

EPOV

I was sleeping soundly with Bella in my arms like every night but was awoken by Sammy's screams. It sounded like it came from the living room.

"Help," Sammy screamed. Bella sat up in bed and I grabebd the baseball bat I keep under the bed for break-ins. I got out of the bed ran to the living room. Sammy was laying on the floor still asleep. She was moving around a lot. I got down on the floor beside her and set her head in my lap.

"Sammy wake up, wake up Sammy," I said shaking her a bit. Her eyes snapped open and they were wet with tears. "Sammy what happen?,".

"I had a nightmare," Sammy cried. I moved her so I was cradling her aganst my chest. Her small body shook with sobs.

"Shhhhh, honey it's okay, your fine," I whispered. Bella was standing by the hallway leaning against the wall with a sad smile.

"How did I get in the living room?," Sammy asked when her tears stopped.

"You must have been sleep walking," I said. Sammy smiled.

"Mommy always said I was adventueres even in my sleep," Sammy said. Her eyes fell to her lap and tears started coming from her eyes again.

"She will always be with you Sammy even if she's not here," I said. "Now do you want to go to bed in your room or do you want to come to our room?,".

"Your room?," Sammy asked. I nodded my head and stood up with her still in my arms. Bella and I walked back to our room. I put Sammy down and she cuddled into Bella. Bella wrapped her arm around her in a protective way and kissed her forehead. "I forgot Puppy,". I walked into her room and picked up the floppy ear dog on her bed and walked back to our room. I handed her the dog and she cuddled it to her chest.

"Night girls," I said getting into bed. They mumbled something that sounded night then were fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Heeeeeey! So here's Chapter 5. Love getting reviews so keep them coming. Thanks to all the followers. See you at the bottom- EmmyBear101**

SPOV

I woke up wrapped in Bella's arms. I looked up to see that she was fast asleep. I reached my hand up to Bella's cheek. She moved a little and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Sammy," Bella said.

"Morning Bella," I whispered. I reached over to the other side of the bed only to fine it empty. "Where's Edward?,"

"He had to go to Forks for a meeting so he'll be back later, Do you want some breakfast?," Bella asked. I nodded my head then sat up. Bella got up and handed me the remote to the tv. I layed back down and turned on the tv. I watched tv for a little while before Bella called me into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Bella can I ask you something?," I asked as I sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Anything," Bella said.

"Why don't you live in Forks?," I asked.

"Edward dosn't want to live in a small town like Forks so we moved into the hotel and he likes driving he said it gives him time to think," Bella said.

"So what are we going to do today?," I asked taking a bite of the pancake Bella cut up for me.

"Well I have to work down stairs for a few hours so you can help and this afternoon my dad and step-mom, Edward parent's and both of our siblings are coming for dinner," Bella said as she made some coffee.

"Will they like me?," I asked.

"Well my brother Emmett is just a big kid, he's scary at first but he's like a teddy bear. His wife Rosalie is kinda like a vampire at first but she is really sweet when you get to know her," Bella said. "Edward's sister is a pixie she is almost always happy her husbad Jasper is very smart, you met Edward's dad his mom is sweet and loving and my dad is a cop he dosn't talk to much but he is a loveable guy and my mom is... well... she's creative,".

"So she likes to make things?," I asked.

"Well kind of she has had a lot of hobies I think at the moment it's photography but I don't really know," Bella said. She looked at the clock and back at me. "We better get ready I have to be down there in 20 minutes,". I nodded then went to get dressed. I put on a summer dress then brushed my hair. Bella walked by as I came out of my room.

"Bella what are you looking for?," I asked as I followed her into the living room.

"My keys they seem to have disappered," Bella said looking under the couch cushions. I walked over to the door and beside it was a a table with a bowl of keys on it.

"Bella are they in this," I said. Bella came over to me and grabbed a set of keys rolling her eyes at herself.

"Thank-you now lets go," Bella said getting on a pair of black heels. I got my sandles on and we walked to the elevator.

I was sitting at the check-in desk with one of the woman that worked here. Bella said her name was Jessica. Jessica said that she had to go up to one of the rooms for a minute so I got out one of the coloring books and sat down in the chair.

"Well I didn't know they were hiring kids these day," a man said. I looked up to see a big guy with dark hair and a huge smile.

"I don't work here," I giggled.

"Well then how about you come with me," He said.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," I said. Just then Jessica came back. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were messed up.

"Hi what can I do for you?," Jessica asked as she fixed her hair.

"Reservation under McCarty," The guy said. Jessica got him checked-in and he turned to me.

"How about we don't leave what if we play down here. Ms. Stanley will be here the whole time to make sure I don't run off with you," The guy said. I looked at Jessica and she nodded. I got down off the stool and walked over to the guy. He grabbed my hand and walked over to the luggage carts.

"What are we doing?," I asked. The guy got kneeled on the cart and then lifted me.

"Hold on tight," The guy said. I grabbed on to the frount of it and the next thing I know we are speeding threw the lobby. I was smiling and giggaling and the guys was laughing along with me.

"Emmett Dale McCarty what are you doing?," I heard Bella yell.

"Oh no," The guy said he went towards the elevator. We got into the elevator just as the doors closed and stayed quiet as the elevator went up.

"I thought you said you weren't going to run off with me," I finally said braking the silence.

"Well I would rather not deal with my sister just yet," The guy said. "I'm Emmett,".

"I'm Sammy," I said.

"No way, your the shrimp living with my sister," Emmett said.

"You're the big teddy bear," I said. Emmett laughed just as the doors open. He started going down the hall but came to a stop outside a room.

"We might as well wait here, knowing Bella she'll be up here in a few minutes," Emmett said opening the door. I was about to clime off when Emmett grabbed the cart and brought it into the room."So how are you doing after what happen yestuerday?,".

"I'm okay but I miss mom and dad," I said.

"Well kiddo they will always be with you in here," Emmett said pointing to his heart or at lest trying to.

"Emmett your hearts more on the left," I said walking over to the tv. Emmett looked stuned but then there was a knock on the door.

"Emmett McCarty open this door now," A womans voise said on the other side.

"What's the password?," Emmett yelled.

"Emmett McCarty open this door now or you can say good-bye to your share of cash," Bella said.

"Nope sorry not the password," Emmett said.

"Sammy open the door," Bella said in a sweet voise. I was about to get up when Emmett threw me over his shoulder. I screamed as Emmett threw me on the bed.

"Emmett what are you doing to that kid, open this door," the other woman said. Emmett started to tickle me. I was laughing so hard that I got the hiccups. The next thing I know Bella and another woman are pushing Emmett off me.

"Sammy are you okay?," Bella asked hugging me. I hiccuped as my awnser. "I'll get you a glass of water,". Bella grabbed my hand and went to the glasses on the kitchenette and turned on the tap. She gave it to me and I drank it all.

"Oh my god Bella she's adorable," the other woman said coming over. She got down on her knees infrount of me. "I'm Rosalie, Bella's sister-in-law,".

"I'm Sammy I'm 6,"I said holding up six fingers. Rosalie smiled at me and patted my head as she stood up. I smiled up at her.

**End Note: So tell me what you think. See you next time. Over and out- EmmyBear101**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Heyyyyyyyy!. So here's chapter 6. So I was asked why Bella can't have kids and the reason is is that she had an STD when she was a teenager and the doctor said that it wasn't treated soon enough. She's all better now but thats why she can't have children. See you at the bottom- EmmyBear101**.

BPOV

When Sammy was hiccup free I desided to take her upstairs to the apartment and let Rose yell at Emmett for kidnapping Sammy and making a lot of noise in the lobby.

"Bella how come you and Emmett don't have the same last name?," Sammy asked as we we walked to the elevator.

"Emmett isn't my real brother, my dad and step-mom became his gaurden when he was 17 and because he was a year away from being an adult my parents didn't adopt him but he is still my brother kind of," I told her.

"Bella what dose adopt mean?," Sammy asked.

"It means that if your parents die or can't take care of you someone will come and take you away and send you to live with another family and you will have that family's last name," I said. I saw Sammy's eyes drop. "What's wrong Sammy?,".

"Will I ever have parents again?," Sammy cried. I bent down and picked her up.

"I'm sure you will," I said. "How can someone not love you,".

"Bella will you and Edward adopt me?," Sammy asked. I heard my breath hitch as Sammy looked at me for an awnser.

"I don't know Sammy," I said. Sammy nodded sadly.

When we got to our floor I was met with the sound of someone yelling. I sighed as I reconized my other sister-in-laws voise. I put Sammy down and grabbed her hand and we walked to the door only to find my very preagnet and very angery sister-in-law yelling at Tyler our bellhop.

"Alice calm down and tell me what the problume is," I said as we stopped just ouside the door.

"Oh Bella, Tyler here was just telling me that I wasn't aloud in your house because you weren't here and then he asked for photo ID," Alice screamed. I could feel Sammy moving behind me.

"Tyler you know very dame well Alice is welcome to come in, I want you packed and out of my hotel by the time I come downstairs again," I said. Tyler nodded and left to the elevator.

"OH MY GOD," Alice squealed when she finally notice Sammy who was hiding behind me holding my legs tight. "Bella she is so cute,".

I bent down and picked up Sammy she looked so scared of Alice and her over happy energy.

"Don't worry she's justfull of energy and happieness," I whispered. Sammy nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. I grabbed my key and unlocked the door. I put Sammy down and grabbed the luggage cart.

Sammy was no where in sight when I put the luggage cart in the elevator and sent it back down to the lobby and called Jess on the walkie talkie to tell her to grab it when it got down to the lobby.

I heard the tv in mine and Edwards room on so I walked down the hall only to find Sammy fast asleep on our bed. I turned the tv off and tucked her in, making sure Puppy was right beside her. As I walked out I looked at her one last time before closing the door with a sigh.

Alice was sitting in the kitchen drinking what looked like hot chocolate. I started on dinner and Alice and I talked. When it was about 5 o'clock the door opened.

"I'm home," Edward called.

"In the kitchen," I called back. Edward appered in the door way, he came over to me and kissed me on the lips.

"Ally good to see you, where's Jasper?," Edward asked as he hugged his sister.

"He went to the store after he dropped me off about two hours ago, I'm going to go call him he should be here by now," Alice said walking out of the room, phone in hand.

"Where is your brother and Sammy?," Edward asked me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my head.

"Emmett and Rose should be here in a few, there was an insadent this afternoon and Rose is most likely yelling at him, and Sammy well I'll let you find her," I said kissing him one last time before working on dinner again.

**End Note: Tell me what you think. See you next time. Over and out-EmmyBear101 :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: HEY!. So I'd like to thank all of you following my story and leaving reviews on what you think. Thank's to everyone who has favorited this story as well. See you at the bottom-EmmyBear101**

EPOV

When I got home from work Bella and Alice were in the kitchen and Sammy was no where in sight. When I asked Bella she said she was going to let me find her.

I walked down the hall to mine and Bella's room only to find the door closed. I slowly open the door and smiled at what I found.

Sammy was laying on mine and Bella's bed, the covers kicked off and Puppy close to falling off the bed. I smiled and walked into the bathroom to shower.

When I came out of the bathroom dressed and ready for family dinner, Sammy was laying on the bed with Puppy held tight to her chest. She had tears in her eyes.

"Sammy," I said. Sammy looked at me and the tears fell faster and harder. I walked over and picked up her sobbing form. I shushed her and rocked on the bed.

"I want mommy," Sammy cried.

"Shhhh, honey I'm here for you," I said softly. The door to the bedroom opened and I looked up to find Bella. She came over and wrapped her arms around me and Sammy.

After a while Sammy calmed down and the three of us walked into the kitchen to find my sister and her husband Jasper as well as Bella's brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie.

"Emmett Rosalie good to see you again," I said. Sammy walked over to Jasper who was reading one of his history books.

"What are you reading?," Sammy asked. Jasper looked up and smiled at her.

"It's a history book, you won't like it," Jasper said. Sammy shrugged her shoulders and climed onto the couch next to Jasper so she could look over his shoulder.

"Cowboys and Indian's," Sammy said happily. Jasper nodded and he started telling her about some war or something.

After a while their was a knock on the door. Bella stood up from where she was sitting on one of the chairs and walked over. I heard the door open.

"Dad," Bella squealed. I smiled and stood up when I walked into the entry way Bella was hugging her father. She had always had a good relationship with her father and step-mother.

BPOV

"Oh Bells I missed you so much," Dad said as he hugged me tight. When I pulled away from Dad I was pulled into a hug by Sue, my step-mom. When I was little my parents got a divorce and my mother left the country. I haven't seen her since I was 10.

"Sue it's good to see you," I said. "I missed you,".

"I missed you too Bella, now where is this Sammy we heard about," Sue said as she pulled away. I felt two little arms wrap around my legs and looked down to find Sammy looking up at me.

"Dad, Sue this is Sammy, Sammy this is my dad Charlie and my step-mother Sue," I said as I picked up Sammy.

She hid her face in my hair and gave Sue and Charlie a small wave. Sue smiled and waved back. Dad reached to take her from me and to my suprise Sammy went to him.

"She's a cutie Bella, she'd make a great addition to the family," Dad said. I heard Edward start coughing. I'm guessing he was have a drink when he heard my dad say that.

"Oh looks like we came just in time," I heard Esme, my mother-in-law say. I looked behind dad to see her and Carlisle.

"Bella good to see you again," Esme said as she pushed past dad and Sue and hugged me. "Now where is my son,".

"Edward, your parents are here," I called. "Dad, Sue, everyone is in the living room if you want to join them,". Dad nodded and handed Sammy back to me. He and Sue walked into the living room just as Edward came into the entry way. Esme all but jumped into his arms. I smiled at the two of them. Esme was always so happy and she's also a hugger. I guess that's where Alice got it from.

**End Note: So tell me what you think and remember I also want reveiws from the haters, they can give me ideas on how to make this story better for everyone. If you have any questions leave them in a review and I will answer them as soon as possible. That's all for now. Over and out- EmmyBear101**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey I'm back! SO thank you everyone for the reviews and to all the followers and favorites. I love hearing your ideas so leave a review. Over and out- EmmyBear101**.

SPOV

This family dinner was so much fun. Emmett taught me how to play Rack-o and then Jasper taught me how to play Battleship. I was about to ask Charlie if he wanted to play when Bella and Esme called us into the dinning room for dinner.

When I walked in there were two seats left. One between Emmett and Charlie and the other in-between Edward and Bella. I walked over to the one in-between Edward and Bella and tapped on Edward's arm. He looked at me and I smiled sweetly at him.

He moved away from the table and lifted me up and set my down on my chair. I sat down and Edward pushed me closer to the table, only to find out that since I'm short for my age that I'm not tall enough for the table.

"Looks like you need to get someone a booster seat," Esme said. Edward walked out of the room but came back a second later with one of the couch cussions. Bella lifted me up and Edward put the cussion down on the chair.

Bella placed me back on the chair and when Edward pushed my chair in I was perfect hight.

"All better," I said. Everyone laughed.

"Perfect height," Charlie said. Everyone started eating and talking. There was so much noise from the chatter and the tv in the living room on.

We were about half way though dinner when there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I said as I pushed away from the table and jumped off the chair. Edward was standing up as I ran out of the room to the door. When I got to the door. I opened it and smiled. On the other side of the door was a woman.

"Who are you?," She asked. Edward came up behind me.

"Sammy next time wait for me to come with you," Edward said. I nodded to him.

"Edward it's so good to see you again," The woman said. Edward froze when he heard the voise.

"Renée what are you doing here?," Edward asked as he picked me up.

"The better question is who is this?," The woman said looking at me.

"This is Sammy, she our daughter," Edward said. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sammy, what you couldn't come up with a girls name?," The woman said.

"Sammy is short for Samantha," I defended. Just then I felt someone put their hand on my back. I looked over to see Bella. I reached for her and Edward past me to her.

"Renée you know you can't be here," Charlie said.

"I wouldn't be here if Phil didn't have a game tomorrow, and I thought it would be nice to see my daughter who I haven't seen in so long," The woman said.

"Renée the last time I saw you was when I was 10, you didn't even come to the wedding 7 years ago," Bella said.

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have called me and told me I have a grandaughter," The woman said. "Come give grandma a hug,". The woman reached for me but I held onto Bella tighter and whimpered.

"It's okay honey," Edward said as he ran his hand through my hair. "Renée I'd appreciate it if you would leave, no one wants you here,".

"I have the right to know my grandaughter," The woman said as she reached for me again. Bella turned away from her before she could touch me.

"Bells take Sammy to our room," Edward told Bella. She nodded and started walking to hers and Edward's room. Alice and Rose followed us.

When we were all in the room Bella put me down on the bed before walking into the bathroom. She came back out with everything you need to do your nails.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HEY I'm back again. Okay guys so I'm going to say this one last time Sammy is six years old but she's short for her age and also very smart as well. Love the reviews, but please keep the hate to a minimum. Over and out- EmmyBear101**

BPOV

I can't believe Renée. She just desides to show up after years and exspect me to love her. She is unbelieveable. She sent the wedding invite back with a two hundrend dollar gift card to bed, bath and beyond. She didn't even want to be there for her own daughter. That was the last time I had made any contact of any kind to her.

I had to get out of the room or I was going to say something Sammy shouldn't hear so Edward told me to go to our room. Rose and Alice had followed me and Sammy so I desided that the four of us would do our nails.

Sammy wanted a panda painted on one of her fingers so I turned her over to Rose. Me and Alice started on her pedicure. She would giggle and move when we would start to paint her toes. It was so cute.

I didn't hear anything from the living room but a few munites later someone knocked on the door. Since Rose was holding down a giggling Sammy as me and Alice finished her nails I just yelled for whoever it was to come in.

Emmett poked his head in the door and looked at us like we were crazy.

"What can we help you with Emmett?," Sammy asked as she lay on the bed with Rose's arms holding her down. Emmett just turned and walked out the door and us girls started laughing.

We finally got Sammy's nails done and as soon as Rose let her up she was out the door to the living room.

EPOV

When Renée was gone I sent Emmett to tel the girls only he came back with a weird expression on his face. I shrugged my shoulders and us men, Sue and my mom all started watching the football game.

After about a half hour Sammy came running into the living room. The red on her toes caught my eyes as she ran past the living room and into the kitchen. I jumped up fomr the couch and followed her.

Sammy was trying to reach her glass of water from the countier but due to her high she was just to short. I walked over and grabbed her up in my arms. She screamed and started hitting me. I could see tears running down her cheeks.

"Sammy, oh god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you," I said and hugged her to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried. Emmett came in followed by Bella.

"I want mommy and daddy," Sammy cried. I shushed her as I rocked her back and forth. Bella came over to me and took Sammy. She walked down the hall and I heard a door close. I hung my head.

"I can't believe I did that, I just didn't think and I scared her," I said.

"Oh honey, she'll be fine, she's just a little scared," My mom said rubbing my back. I sighed and shook my head at myself. I was so stupid.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews, followers and favorites I'm glad you like this story. Leave your questions and ideas in the review. Over and out - EmmyBear101.**

SPOV

I didn't mean to scresm when Edward picked me up but I just got scared. When Bella took me from Edward she took me into a diffrent bedroom and sat in a rocking chair. She held me to her as she rocked in the chair. She started hum a song and I felt my eyes start to flutter untill they finally closed. The last thing I saw was Edward coming into the room with my glass of water, a sad look on his face.

BPOV

When Sammy fell asleep on my lap Edward picked her up and carried her to the guesst bedroom. I stayed in the rocking chair looking around the room.

This room was transformed into a nursery a year after me and Edward got married. I had gotten preagnet and me and Edward were over the moon happy. When we told Esme that I was preagnet she had the room designed and made real in a week.

Only about two weeks later I had a miscarage and it took it's toll on all of us. I spent the first few weeks not leaving this room but after that no one ever came in here but when Sammy was crying I came in here and craddled her in my arms like she was my little girl. Like faith was telling me she was my baby.

After I looked around the room one last time I stood up and walked out, closing the door behind me. Everyone but Sammy was in the living room. I sat down on the couch next to Edward.

"So what do all of you think of Sammy," Edward asked. We wanted everyone's opinion if we were going to adopted her one day.

"All I can say is if you don't adopted the shrimpette, I will," Emmett said. Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"I would agree but with this one almost here I don't think I can handle it all," Alice said pointing to her round baby belly.

"She's a smart kid for her age, she told me her grandfather was a big history buff, she's an awsome kid and I can also agree with Emmett, if Alice would let us I'd take her," Jasper said with a smile.

I looked to Edward parent's. They were smiling so I took that as their approval but I wanted to hear them say it.

"Sammy is an adorable child who has seen hell and her life was taken from her, she's stronger then we all thought and for that she is perfect for our family," Carlisle said. Esme nodded in agreement.

I looked to my dad and Sue. Dad had a smile on his face. Sue was smiling so big I thought her face was going to get stuck like that.

"What do you say dad, would you be okay if we adopted Sammy?," I asked nervously.

"I'd be crazy if I told you to get rid of Sammy, like Carlisle said she's perfect for our family," Dad said as Sue nodded in agreement.

"Well then I think it's settled, Bella do you want to adopted Sammy?," Edward asked me.

"Yes I want to adopted her are you crazy," I whisper-yelled at him as I slapped his cheast. He leaned over and kissed my lips sweetly before we all turned back to the tv to watch the game that was on.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys so I'm skiping a few months with this charpter only because this is when everything happens and something BIG is going to happen soon. See you at the bottom- EmmyBear101**

Two months later

SPOV

"Sammy do you have everything packed we have to leave soon?," Bella called from her and Edward's room.

It has been two months since my parent's were killed. A few weeks ago they cought the guy who killed them. I had to go down to the police station to identify the guy. It was really weird.

"Yes," I yelled to Bella as I wheeled my suitcase down the hall to the door. Today we are going to Forks. They are going to sell my old house but I have to get all of my stuff. Then after all of that is put into storage till I get adopted Bella and Edward are taking me to Disneyland.

They said it's a summer vacation trip since I'll have adoption interviews soon and won't be able to go away for summer. They also said that they would have a suppirse for me in Disneyland.

The thought of adoption intreviews scares me. I don't want to go anywhere, I want to stay with Edward and Bella.

"Sammy I think you forgot something," Edward said as he walked down the hall, his hands behind his back.

"No I didn't I packed all my clothes for the week and my backpack has all the toys I need for the plane," I said matter-o-factly.

"You sure you didn't forget a floppy ear puppy," Edward said as he pulled Puppy from behind his back. I grabbed puppy and put him into my backpack. Edward smiled at me and picked up the two suitcases that were next to the door.

"Alright are we ready to go?," Edward asked. I smiled up at him and nodded. Bella came out of the kitchen with her rolling duffle bag thing. She was packing snacks for us and before we leave tomorrow we are going to get water bottles and other stuff.

We were in Forks now at my old house. It was weird to be back here. The police said to Edward that they had all the blood and glass cleaned up. I could see that the frount window was replaced.

"Are you okay Sammy?," Bella asked as she bent down to look me in the eyes. I just nodded. Officer Mike came over to the three of us.

"Alright Sammy you ready to go in?," Officer Mike asked. I nodded my head. "You are aloud to take anything you want and everything eles like pictuers and dishes will go into storage or be sold,". I nodded again and we walked towards the door.

When we steped in the door the smell of cleaning products was strong. As I walked more into the house I could feel tears start to form in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. The past is the past and I can't change that.

"Sammy, Edward and I are going to take down the pictuers on the wall, take this box and fill it with the stuff you want to take, if you need another box just come find me, Edward or Officer Mike," Bella said as she handed me a box. I nodded and walked up staris to my parents room.

Most of my mother jewelry was stolen that night but I know of where my father hid all of our old family jewelry. I walked over to the book shelf they had and started counting the books. The safe was tenth from the right and from the left on the third shelf.

When I found the correct book. I grabbed it and turned the lock. It opened as soon as I put in the last number. Inside there was my great-grandma's and great-great-grandma's wedding rings, some money, a pictuer of me and my parents as well as one of me and my grandparents and great-grandparents.

I closed the safe and placed it in the box. After that I walked over to the closet where my mother's wedding dress was hanging. I grabbed the step stool so I could unhang it from the rail after I placed it beside the box I went back into the closet for the box that had the vail and shoes inside it.

I had grabbed everything from my parents room so I walked down the hall to my old room. The bed as well as some other stuff was already gone so all I had to do was pack my clothes and toys.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed one of my suitcases to start packing clothes. Just as I was about to started someone coughed behind me. I turned to find Edward.

"Bells told me to come grab the boxes you had packed already," He said. I nodded towards the bed where the nearly empty box sat. "I'm going to put some of your toys in this box if that's alright?,".

I nodded to him then went back to putting clothes in my suitcase. All my clothes took up two of my three suitcases so the other one was filled with toys. Sometime during when I was packing clothes Edward and Bella were in and out packing my toys and taking them out to Edwards truck.

Finally at around 8 o'clock or something like that we were done packing. Tomorrow men were coming to take the furniture to storage. Even though my parents left everything to me I was selling the house untill I was old enough to live in it.

As me, Edward and Bella drove away from the house I finally let the tears I had been holding back the whole time we were there fall free.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry it took so long to update. School is starting up again from spring break and I had some homework I forgot about untill Friday evening. I hope once I have all of it done then I will have more time to write. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming. Over and out- Emmybear101**

SPOV

Right now the three of us were waiting in the airport. It's about 5:30 in the morning, well that's what Bella told me. We got back to the house at around midnight and we took a taxi here at 4 but we had to get up at 3. So basicly we were all tired.

I was sitting on one of the chiars and leaning my head on Edwards arm as he talk on the phone to someone. Bella saw this and smiled. She grabbed her carry-on bag and pulled a pink camera from one of the side pockets.

She stood infrount of us to take a picture. I couldn't find the energy in me to smile. The camera click must have alerted Edward that he was on camera because he looked over at Bella just as she took another pictuer.

"Attention passengers flight 259 to Los Angeles, California is now boareding," A voise said through a speaker. Bella put her camera away and I stood up off my chair. Since people with kids under the age of 7 get to go first we made our way over to the tunnle thing.

As soon as we sat in our seats. I rested my eyes. I wanted to see the plane take off but I'm also kind of scared since this is my first time flying. I had a passport though because mom and dad were going to take me to Alaska to see a family friend before they were killed.

All to soon we were going down the runway and going high up into the air. When the seatbelt sigh turned off I grabbed my backpack and took out Puppy and my pink blanket I got from the old house yestuerday.

I layed my head down on Bella's arm and soon I was fast asleep next to Bella who had fallen asleep as soon as she sat down in her seat.

When I awoke I woke up Edward and asked how long we had till we would land. He said we still had an hour till we would land so he was going to go back to sleep. I sat in my seat and grabbed one of my books from my backpack.

The plane started to shake and I whimpered. Bella must have heared me because her eyes shot open. She looked at me.

"Sammy what's wrong?," Bella asked. The plane started shaking again and I whimpered louder and hugged Puppy to my chest.

"I'm scared," I told Bella. She smiled sadly at me. When the plane shook again I whipmered louder then the other times. Edward's eyes shot open.

"Sammy honey thats just turbulence," Bella said trying to calm me down. When it shook again I whimpered and clamed into Bella's lap.

When the seatbelt sign came on Bella put me in my seat and put my seatbelt on me. I grabbed her hand and held it tightly as the plane continued to shake.

I held Bella's hand the rest of the flight. When the plane landed and we were finally able to get off the plane I was more the eager too.

When we got off the plane we went to get our suitcases. As we waited Edward and Bella both turned their phones back on. Edward walked away to talk to someone, leaving me and Bella to wait for our suitcases.


	13. Autors Note

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry this is not a chapter but I promise to update tomorrow. I writing the Disney vacation now and I'm having an issue. I promise the next chapter will be up tomorrow with parts of the Disney adventuer and the big announcement. Thanks for being so patient. Over and out- EmmyBear101**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back. So since school is getting busy and I have a lot of projects to do I have desided that I will update Friday evenings and Satuerday and Sunday either morning or later in the afternoon. Love the reviews so keep em' comin. See you at the bottom**

EPOV

When we landed in California I had to go call my dad to make sure that everything we had planed for tomorrow ready.

When I got off the phone I walked to where Bella and Sammy only when I rounded the corner I found Sammy and Bella spinning in a circle holding hands. I smiled and walked over to the two of them.

"Alright ladies, lets go find the rental and go to our hotel, we have busy day tomorrow," I said.

SPOV

When we finally got to our hotel I was excited to get to sleep so I could wake up faster and go to Disneyland faster. I really want to see all of the princesses. My favorite is Rapunzel cause she has long hair and goes on adventuers, like me.

The next morning I was awaken by Bella telling me we had to get ready to go to the park. Our hotel was in Downtown Disney so we weren't very far from the park. Infacted you could see the park from our hotel room.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. The bath was already filled so I stripped off my clothes and jumped in. Bella came in a second later and washed my hair.

Today I was dressing as Rapunzel. Edward had brought a costume home one day from work. He said that his mother had gotten it for me. It also came with a head band that has a braid going down it. It also came with purple shoes and a purse shaped like Pascal.

When I was done my bath Bella shooed me out of the bathroom so she could shower. She told me to get my dress on and she would do my hair.

Edward was sitting down on one of the beds texting someone on his phone.

"Edward," I said. He looked up at me. "Why couldn't the rest of the family come?,".

"They wanted to but I told them it was a trip just for the three of us, don't worry we'll take lots of pictuers to show them how much fun we had," Edward said.

"Okay," I nodded and grabbed my dress that was layed on the bed. Edward helped me get it on and when Bella finished her shower she blowed dried our hair and helped me put on my headband.

Finally we left our hotel room and walked over to the park. When we got to the ticket booth thing. As we walked into the park I started to drag Edward towards the castle. He and Bella were looking at the map. I slipped my hand from Edward's and walked towards where I think the castel was.

I wasn't looking where I was going when I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry," I said looking up at the older man. He smiled down at me.

"Well look at the little princess," He said. I smiled at him and blushed. "I'm guessing you're a fan of Rapunzel,". I nodded up at him.

"She's my favorite,". I said. The man smiled and reached into his pocket. He reached his closed had towards me.

"She's my favorite too," He whipsered to me. "Just don't tell my wife,". I giggled and he chuckled a laugh that reminded me of Santa. An older woman beside him shook her head. I looked down at my hand. The guy had given me a Rapunzel pin.

"SAMMY," I heard Edward yell as he ran towards me. "Sammy don't ever run off like that again,". He picked my up and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry, I just want to see Rapunzel," I said. "Please don't be mad,".

"Honey we aren't mad we just got worried, this is a big place and who knows where you could have wandered off too," Bella said.

"What a cute family, aren't the Ben?," The older woman said looking at the man.

"They sure are Ang, reminds me of when our girl was that age," Ben said to Edward.

"Thank-you for finding her," Bella said. "Bella Cullen and this is my husband Edward,". She shook hands with the woman.

"Angela Cheney and this old goof here is my husband Ben," The woman said.

"And tecnically we didn't find her; she found us. She bumped into me on her search for the great Rapunzel and her prince Flynn Rider," Ben said making me giggle.

"Well if we are ready we can head over there now," Edward said. I nodded my head fastly. I reached over to Ben to give him the pin.

"You keep in, I have another one," He said. I smiled at him and unzipped my purse and put the pin inside.

Edward carried over to Rapunzel's bedroom. We waited inline for a few minutes and as soon as the doors open to lets us in I ran in and over to Rapunzel.

"Look who we have here," She said as she grabbed my hand and spun me around. "It's a little me,". I giggled and nodded. "What's your name sweetie?,".

"Sammy," I said. She smiled.

"I have something very special for you Sammy," She said she turned to look for something but sighted when she didn't find it.

Flynn Rider came out of no where and handed me a purple envalope and he placed a crown on Rapunzels head causeing her to turn around.

"Flynn," Rapunzel said angerly. Flynn smiled at her. "That's what I was looking for, open it up,".

I looked over at Bella and Edward, they both nodded so I looked down at the envalope and slowly opened it.

When it was open I pulled out a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and there in Bright pink letters read...

**A/N: Sooooooo tell me what you think. Over and out EmmyBear101**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: HEYYY everyone. So it's been a long week but I got a lot written so now things should be updated faster. So big announcment, I'm going to be hiding a secret code in the next chapter and the first to guess right will get to see a preview of the sequal to this story, Our Little girl, Not So Little Anymore. See you at the bottom- EmmyBear****101**

SPOV

_Previously..._

_When it was open I pulled out a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and there in Bright pink letters read..._

* * *

_**And now...**_

When it was open I pulled out a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and there in Bright pink letters read...

WELCOME TO

THE

CULLEN FAMILY

I turned to look at Edward and Bella only to find the rest of the family there. I looked at the piece of paper, back at the family and back at the paper.

"Is this for real?," I asked. Bella nodded. I screamed, threw the paper and ran at Edward and Bella. They bent down and hugged me.

"Come one Sammy, take your picture with Rapunzel and Flynn and then we can go ride some rides," Emmett said.

I ran back over to Rapunzel and Flynn and got my pictuer taken before we went to ride some rides.

BPOV

Sammy's reaction was just what I exspected. She was over the moon for the rest of the day. I knew Esme had to pull some strings for that to happen but for that I was thankful for.

Emmett and Sammy were in an argument about ride to go on first. Sammy wants to go to the Haunted Mansion and Emmett wanted to go on Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Emmett let the girl have her way, it's her speical day," Carlisle said.

"Fine but she rides with me and Rosie," Emmett said. Sammy nodded and Emmett lifed her up so she was on his shoulders.

As we were walking to the ride I heard a voise I never wanted to hear again.

"Oh look who we have here, my little skank of a daughter and her oh-so happy family," Renée sneered.

"Oh if it isn't the little witch that can understand that she's suppose to stay 50 feet away from me," I sneered back.

"Looks like you still don't understand that you arn't aloud to have a restraining order against your own mother," She said.

"Grandma Renée," I heard someone yell and then three kids came running over to Renée.

"Grandma Nay cane we get snow cones?," The shorter of the three asked.

"Of course we can sweetheart, where's grandpa?," Renée asked. Just then Phil, my step-father, came over.

"Bella good to see you again," Phil said. He was always nice to me and I liked him as a step-father but he is someone who can't see why Renée is a bad person.

"Hi Phil, who are theses three?," I asked looking at the three children.

"Theses are my daughter Bree's children, well three out of 5. Nikki is 14, Noah is 10 and my little sweetheart there is Olivia she's 6," Phil said.

"Just like me," Sammy chipped in from where she sat on Emmett's shoulder.

"I'm guessing this is the little one your mother told me about," Phil said. I nodded.

"Bella can we please go to the Haunted Mansion now?," Sammy asked. I nodded and we all started walking without looking back at the woman who gave birth to me.

We stayed at the park till after the fireworks. Sammy fell asleep in Edwards arms so he had to carry her back to the hotel. It had been a long day and all I wanted to do was go to bed.

When we got back to the hotel Edward put Sammy in her bed so I could change her into her jammies. When she was changed and tucked into bed I was in the bathroom brushing my hair out. Edward came up behind me and wrapped.

"My parent's offered us their room if we wanted some time alone," Edward whispered as he nibbled on my ear lobe. I moaned silently.

"We shouldn't," I whispered. Edward started to kiss down my neck to my shoulder where he knew where one of my weak spots was.

"Still think we shouldn't?," Edward asked.

"Call them," I whispered. Edward smirked and then I heard a knock on the door. I turned and glared at him but he just smile at me as he dragged me out the door, past his parents and to thier room. A night all alone with the worlds greatest husband and I was hooked into anything.

**A/N: So let me know what you think and don't forget the next chapter has a secret code in it. I'll make it easy to find (*Devil on shoulder whispers*******_**"No You won't"**_**). LOL, so anyway that's all. Over and out- EmmyBear101.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Alright everyone let the challange begin. Somewhere in this chapter is the code word that will give you the chance to read a preview of the sequal. The first person to guess the code right will get to see the preview. See you at the bottom-EmmyBear101**

EPOV

2months later

"Sammy come pick up your toys, Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue are coming to visit," I yelled.

"Coming daddy," Sammy yelled as she ran donw the hall. I smiled, her calling me daddy would never get old. I was a father, even though she isn't our biolgical daughter she's givien me something that I had always wanted and a disease took away from both Bella and I.

"Daddy, mommy's calling you," Sammy said bring me out of my thoughts as she pulled on my shirt.

I bent down and picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She giggled as I walked to the kitchen. I found Bella leaning over the sink puking... again.

I walked over and grabbed the hair bands she kept in one of the drawers. I tied her hair up and rubbed circles on her back. This was the forth time this month I've found her puking.

When she stopped puking she rinsed out the sink and went to our bedroom. Sammy, who had left the room, came running over to me.

"Is mommy sick?," Sammy asked.

"I'm not sure honey," I said just as there was a knock on the door. "Why don't you go make sure she's okay while I go awnser the door,". Sammy nodded and ran towards our bedroom.

I walked over to the door and opened it only to be attacked by a large Greater Swiss Mountain Dog.

"Rex get off of Edward," Seth, Bella and Emmett's 22 year old step-brother, said as he grabbed the dog by the collor and dragged him off of me.

"Seth good to see you again, I see that Rex has gotten a lot bigger," I said standing up and shaking Seth's hand.

"The last time you saw Rex was when we first got him when he was a puppy," Seth said matter-of-factly. "So where's my sister and niece?,".

"UNCLE SETH," Sammy screamed and ran at Seth. Sammy had hit it off really well when he came to stay with us for a week when Charlie and Sue went to Alaska for their anniversery. Rex went to the kennel for the week.

"BUNNY," Seth said as he picked up Sammy and spun her around. Rex heard the noise and came running down the hall from who knows where. He almost ran over Bella.

"You feeling okay?," I asked Bella. She nodded, but she still looked a little pale. "You should go lay down,".

"I'm fine Edward, I'm sure I just got a bug and I have a doctors appointment tomorrow anyway," Bella said.

Sammy scream which cause both me and Bella to snap our heads in her direction. I smiled at what I saw. Sammy was laying on the ground and Rex was over her licking her face.

"Seth get this dinosaur off of me," Sammy squealed. Seth was to busy rolling on the floor laughing at the fact that Sammy, who is only a little bit taller then Rex, get attacted with kisses from the 'dinosaur'.

I help Sammy get up and she walked away from Rex only to have the dog follow her and give her more kisses. She squealed and started running around the house with the dog right behind her.

"Seth where is my dad, Sue and Leah?," Bella asked when Seth stopped laughing and got off the floor.

"They went to their rooms, whats the code to you beer fridge?," Seth asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"36-59-13," I said. I heard the lock being open and soon Seth came back out with two beers. He past one to me and as I was about to take a sip Sammy came running into the room with Rex. Rex had the comforter from mine and Bella's room in his mouth.

"Stupid dog," Bella grumled and followed Sammy and Rex. Seth was on the floor laughing again.

A while later, Bella, Sue and Leah were all in the kitchen making dinner and me, Charlie and Seth were in the living room drinking beer and talking about the up and coming football season. Sammy was on her stumic on the floor coloring with Rex laying beside her, the comforter on the floor beside him. The dang dog took it from the laundry room.

"So Ed have you and Bella desided on what you're going to do for Sammy's birthday, this is her first birthday as apart of our family?," Charlie asked.

"She wants to go to Forks to have it, she has friends from her class their and she hasn't seen them for a while," I said.

"I want it to be Tangled theamed," Sammy said. Charle smiled at her.

"Alright guys time for dinner, Seth put Rex in the dog crate before you come," Sue said.

We all gather in the dinning room for a wounderful dinner that the woman made for us and conversation flowed easily.

**A/N: Good luck everyone, I'll give you till Friday to get your answers in. Over and out- EmmyBear101 **

**P.S. If no one gets it right then I'll try something diffrent next time.**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone, so first off I want to say sorry for not updating yestuerday. I have family in town and didn't have a lot of time to write. Second I would like to say that sadly non of you guessed the code word right. See you at the bottom. **

BPOV

Today I had to get up early for my doctors appointment. Edward was going to take Sammy to Forks so she could visit her friends and I was going up after my doctors appointment and we would be staying at Edward's parents' place till monday then me and Sammy will come home and Edward will go to work.

As I was walking into the doctors office Jessica came walking out. She was wearing a tight t-shirt and you could see the slight baby bump.

"Bella, good to see you again," Jessica said with a smile. "How is everything?,".

"Nice to see you too Jess, everything is good," I said with a smile. "So, I, uh see that you've been doing good,".

"Yeah, me and Mike got together soon after we were both fired," Jess said.

"Oh, well good for you, well I have to go," I said and walked into the clinic. I signed in and waited for my name to be called.

I was reading the book that I had packed with me when there was a loud bang. I looked up to see Bree, Phil's daughter. She was holding what looked like a 2 month old in her arms and she had a 4 year old beside her.

Before she could say anything the nurse called my name. When I walked by Bree I heared the four year old ask Bree if I was her.

I had some test done before the real doctor was going to come in but when he did he had a large smile on his face.

"So Bella, it seems that you have been haveing some sickness resently," Dr. Smith said. I nodded at him. "Well Bella it seems that you are with child,".

I swear time stopped as the words left his mouth. I was pregnant. That can't be possible the doctors told me so.

"Dr. Smith I can't have children you were the one who told me that," I said in disbelief.

"Yes well now I saying that you are pregnant and about two months at that," Dr. Smith said. I was about to say something when he cut me off. "Bella I know I told you that you can't have kids due to the STD but now I"m telling you that you are pregnant,".

I sat there in scilents for a minute, letting it sink in. I was having a baby when I was told it wasn't possible. I was having a baby, mine and Edward's child. I felt a smile slip on my lips as the thought of a mini Edward ran trough my head.

"Bella I have to warn you now that you could have a miscarrage and if you don't you might go into early labor due to your past," Dr. Smith said.

"I know Doc. We went through this a long time ago, but is I go into early labor could the baby have a chance of living?," I asked.

"If it's 7 months there would be a 50/50 chance of it surving but anything before that most likely no," Dr. Smith said sadly. I nodded as the smile left my face.

We finished up the rest of my appointment with and altrasound. The baby was normal growth for being two months and the doctor said that I would start showing soon if I didn't have a miscarrage.

I left the doctors ofice with a smile on my face and a prescription for Prenatal Vitamins in hand. As I walked closer to the van I froze when I saw Bree standing there.

As I walked closer I could see she had tears in her eyes. Bree heared my footsteps and looked up.

"Bree what are you doing here?," I asked.

"Bella you have to help me," Bree cried as she hugged me. Bree was my best friend when we were younger. She lived in Forks with her grandparents untill she was 17 then she moved to live with Phil.

"Bree why are you crying?," I asked.

"Can we talk in privet?," Bree asked.

"I have to go to Forks now, but if you follow me we can talk at your grandparent's house when we get there," I said. Bree nodded and turned to walk to a mini van not parked that far away.

I got into my van and started the drive to Forks with Bree right behind me.

**A/N: Alright so beacuse no one got the code word right no one gets to see the preview. The code word was Rex. I guess I made it harder then I though but oh well. SO I hope to have another challange soon but you'll have to wait and see. Over and Out- EmmyBear101**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: HEY! So first off this chapter won't be in Bella's POV I want to keep up the suspences. Hope you all like it. See you at the bottom-EmmyBear101.**

EPOV

It has been two hours since I left for Forks. Sammy had fallen asleep in her car seat in the back about 10 minutes ago. She was telling me about her frined Jacob. She even admitted that she has a crush on him. She was so cute, I love her so much.

Another two hours later I pulled into the drive way of my parents house. Sammy was still peacefully sleeping in her seat. As I got out of the car my mother met me at the back door of the car to get Sammy out.

As I was lifting her up she woke up. Her cheeks were rosie red and her eyes were full of sleep. She was so adorable. As she rested her head on my shoulder I kissed her rosie cheek before giving her to my mom so I could get our coolar of drinks I brought with us.

Mom had walked inside and when I walked in I found Sammy watching tv in the living room. My mom came out of the dinning room, phone book in hand.

"Sammy do you want to call your friends?," Mom asked.

"Just one of them, I want to see Jacob," Sammy said. Mom went to hand her the phone book but Sammy just grabbed the phone and diled some numbers. Mom looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders before I walked outside to the backyard to put the coolar away.

SPOV

As I sat there with the phone pressed to my ear I listen as it rung. I missed Jake in the few months I had been gone.

"Black resadents," Billy said through the phone.

"Hi Billy," I said.

"Little Ms. Sammy is that you?," Billy asked.

"Yeah it's me, I called to talk to Jake," I said.

"Well I'm sorry Sammy you just missed him, he went to Embry's house," Billy said.

"Oh," I said sadly. "Well can you tell him I called," I said.

"Sure Sammy, How are you doing though?," Billy asked.

"I'm good," I mumbled.

"Well thats good sweetie, I have to go but I'll get Jake to call you when he gets home," Billy said. We said our good-byes and hung up.

Jake was replacing me with Embry. I was his friend first. I hate Embry, he's steeling my best friend.

"That was a short talk," Dad said as he walked into the living room.

"He wasn't home," I pouted. "He's playing over at Embry's,".

"Well how about you and me go over to Emmett's and we can kick his butt at the wii," Dad said. I smiled and shook my head feeling my bad mood fade away.

**A/N: Sorry it's short but I have family over again this weekend and don't have a lot of free time. I promise next chapter will be Bella's POV. Over and out -EmmyBear101**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry to say that there is only a few more chapters to this story and then it will be done, but do cry cause I'll start the sequal soon after. So here it is.**

BPOV

I watched as Bree followed me all the way to Forks. I'm a little nervous as to what she is going to tell me. She was living next door to Phil and Renée with her husband and kids for years.

As I pulled into the long driveway at Bree's grandparents place I saw that the house that stood their for years was gone and in it's place was a large two story house with a wrap around deck.

I put the car in park and got out. Bree was helping her 4 year old boy out of the back of the van and she picked up the two month old girl.

"My grandparents are out of town for the week so we'll have the house to talk," Bree said. I nodded and followed her to the door. Once we at the door Bree unlocked it and we walked in. Her son went off running to play and me and Bree walked into the living room.

Before I could ask Bree what she wanted to talk about she broke down into tears. I rushed over to take the little girl and put her into the car seat before going back to hug Bree. It was weird but also so natural for the two of us.

"Peter was having an affair," Bree said once her tears stopped.

"Oh Bree...," I started before she cut my off.

"That's not all of it, he was having an affair with Renée," Bree said. I was speechless. "There's more. She was pay Peter to get me preagnet, so that way they could sneek around,".

"That's just sick, do the older kids know?," I asked.

"Nikki knows the real reason but the other kids judt think we're getting a divorce," She said with a sigh as she looked at the baby in the car seat.

"That must have crushed Nikki. I would hate to be in her shoes," I said.

"She's stopped talking to Peter all together, she hardly talks to anyone any more," Bree said.

"What's going to happen now," I asked.

"I'm packing up the kids and bringing the here at the end of the month but Bella I need your help," Bree almost begged.

"I'll help you with anything," I told her.

"I need you to take in Nikki, she needs to talk to someone who's delt with divorce and I want someone she can trust," Bree said.

"Bree she dosn't even know me," I said.

"She knows enough about you, I told her all about you when she was younger," Bree said. "Please Bella just for a few weeks,".

"I'll do it," I said. Bree smile and hugged me tightly I hugged her back, watching my old best friend come to the surface of Bree.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while I have a lot of issues to work through so I'm not making promises of when I'll be able to update again. Leave a review. Over and out EmmyBear-101.**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey everyone, so I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile again. I have really big issues to work out and one of my "friends" is mad at me and I have no idea why so I have to deal with that and some other things so once again I'm sorry. See you at the bottom. -EmmyBear101**

SPOV

My birthday is today and Mommy said that Nikkie from Disneyland was comeing to stay with us for a while. I don't know why, mommy said that I was to young to understand so I just went along with that.

"Sammy, your friends are here," Daddy yelled from down stairs. I ran towards the steps only to be picked up.

"Slow down there Ms. Sammy, you don't want to get hurt right before your party," Grandpa Car said.

"Ok grandpa," I said and wiggled free of his hold on me. I walked down the steps but then ran towards the living room.

"Kitty, Bunny," I squealed as I ran over to my two bestest friends Kate and Bethany.

"Sammy," They both squeeled as they ran to hug me. The three of us ran outside to the backyard to play in the bouncy castel.

Once the party was in full swing me and my friends were running around the backyard, playing games and bouncing in the bouncy castel. Soon mommy called everyone to sing happy birthday and I was alound to blow out my candles. The cake was red velvet and had Pascal on it.

Just as I was getting ready to open presants mommy came out from the house with the girl from Disneyland on her left side.

"Sammy come meet Nikki," Mommy said when she saw me looking. I climed down from the chair I was sitting in and ran over to the two of them.

"Hi," I said to Nikki. She smiled so I smiled back.

"Nikki is going to be spending a few months with us," Mommy said.

"Cool, dose that mean she's going to be like my big sister?," I asked. Nikki smailed and nodded her head. She handed me the presant she had in her hands with a smile.

Nikki's POV

Sammy was such an adorable kid, she reminded me of Olivia. I was going to be a big sister type to Sammy in the few months I was going to be here so I have to be better then I was for Olivia.

I watched Sammy as she opened her presants. I watched how Edward and Bella were with Sammy, they were like mom, dad and me when I was younger but then Noah came along and that's when things started to change for the worst.

Mom and dad were always so happy with just me but when Noah and Olivia were born they started to argue more. When I got older I knew something was wrong but I was still to younge to understand anything.

But now as I watch the Cullen family it's obvious that my family wasn't as perfect as I thought it was.

I was brough back to reality when someone bumped into me and both of us fell.

"Smooth Quil, you really did sweep her off her feet to bad it ended with her on the ground insted of in your arms," Some guy joked as he reached a hand to help me up.

"I'm so sorry, Paul pushed me into you," The guy, I think his name is Quil, said as he got up.

"Which one is Paul?," I asked. He pointed to the guy who was showing off to some girls her were sitting in pool chairs tanning. I winked at the guys and walked over to Paul. I was just in time cause he pulled off his shirt to show off his mussles. I ran over and pushed him into the pool. Everyone was laughing and I couldn't help but smile when I saw that Quil and the guy who help me up laughing so hard they were on the ground holding their stomics. This was going to be a fun few months.

**A/N: So let me know what you think. Over and out. -EmmyBear101.**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey everyone. So here's the second to last chapter, the next time chapter will be when she has the baby. Sadly this story is almost done but the squeal will be up soon. Sorry for seplling mistakes I wrote this in a hurry today cause I had to meet up with a friend. Over and out- EmmyBear101**

BPOV

It has now been two weeks since I found out I was pregnant and I still haven't told Edward. Tonight though me and Edward are going out to dinner just a night for us.

"Mom can we go to the park?," Sammy asked as she came running into the kitchen.

She had stopped calling me and Edward mommy and daddy a few days ago. I'm going to miss it since we only had it for a few months but it won't be long before It will happen again.

"Sure go get your coat and shoes on," I said. It was starting to get cold now the fall was coming. Edward had to go to Forks for a few days so it's just me and Sammy.

When I had my coat and shoes on me and Sammy road the elevator down to the lobby. Sammy ran towards the dorr as soon as the elevator doors opened.

"Come on mom lets go," Sammy called over her shoulder. I notice that Smith, the new bellhop was carrying a lot of suitcases and that there was a man on the phone infrount of him.

"Sammy watch," But it was to late Sammy ran into the man which caused him to fall on Smith. I gasped and ran over to them. Jessica followed me.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry," Sammy said as she helped Smith pick up suitcases.

"I want to speak to the manager this instent," The big guy said.

"Sir I am so sorry," I started.

"Sorry, that's all you have to say, she just ripped a $40,000 suit and all you say is sorry," He said. I stayed quiet. "I exspect this hotel to pay for the damages that the little girl caused,". Sammy was looking at her feet.

"Yes sir, your room is free as well and I'll have the money for your suit sent to your room," I said. He grunted before following Jessica to the frount desk. "Come on Sammy,".

I grabbed Sammy's hand and we walked out of the hotel and to the nearest park. Sammy didn't seem happy and a half-hour after we got to the park Sammy wanted to go home.

It was now 6 o'clock and Edward and I were on our way to dinner. Esme came up with Edward to watch Sammy for the night so we didn't have to get a babysitter.

After we ordered Edward went to the bathroom. I grabbed the ultrasound pictuer I got last week from my purse and placed it on Edward's plate. I saw him comeing back to I cassualy sipped my water.

"What do we have here?," Edward asked as he sat down and picked up the picture. He looked from it to me and bakc again. "Bella?,".

"It's happen," I whispered and reached over and grabbed his hand.

"You mean," Edward said. I nodded. The tears started to flow freely from both of our eyes. Edward stood up and walked over to me. I stood up and he hugged me tight then pulled back and gave me a sweet and short kiss.

"I'm about two and a half months right now," I whispered to him.

"We have to tell everyone, come one," Edward said. I chucled at him. He was being so cute.

"Lets eat first, we have all night to tell them," I said with a smile. Edward kissed me again before we went back to eatting.

After dinner we went back to our hotel. Sammy and Esme were playing the game of life when we got back. Esme said that they would finish the game tomorrow and she went down to her hotel room. The three of us sat down in the living room to watch a movie before Sammy had to go to bed but I could tell Edward wanted to tell her.

"Tell her," I whispered. He looked at me and smiled.

"Sammy we have something to tell you," Edward said as he paused the movie. Sammy crawled over to us and Edward lifted her up onto his lap.

"Sammy how would you fell if we were to make you a big sister?," I asked.

"You mean I'll have a little brother or sister," Sammy said.

"Yeah sweetie, mommy is going to have a baby," Edward said. The next thing I know Sammy is launching herself at me and hugging me tight.

"A baby," Sammy whispered as she pulled back and rested her small hand on my flat belly. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. I smiled and kissed Sammy's head. This was my family and now we are adding to it. I love them so much.


	22. Chapter 21

EPOV

_six and a half months later_

"SAMANTHA ELIZABETH CULLEN GET DOWN HERE AND CLEAN UP THE MESS IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW!," Bella screamed angerly down the hall. She was having another one of her mood swings. But I couldn't blame her. Being pregnant is hard for her and it twice as worst. That's right she's having twins.

I heard the little footsteps of my little girl running down the hall before I heard the sound of toys being thrown into the living room toy box.

I walked into the living room to find Bella laying on the couch, bag of sour candy in hand, as she watched our daughter clean up her toys. I sighed knowing that as soon as Sammy was out of the room Bella would brake down crying saying how she was a bad parent for yelling at Sammy and wouldn't stop till Sammy came out of hiding in her room for dinner.

Just as I thought as soon as Sammy ran down the hall and the door closed Bella broke down crying into her hands. I walked over and wrapped her in a hug.

"Shhh, Bella it's okay," I whispered to her.

"No it's not, I'm a horrible mother," Bella cried.

"You're not a horrible mother Bella, you do this every time you yell at someone, Sammy still loves you and knows that even if you scream and yell that you still love her," I said.

Bella cried but then suddenly stopped and grabbed my arm. I saw that the floor under her was wet.

"Edward," Bella looked at me, panic in her eyes. "it's time,". I jumped up from the couch

"Oh my god, oh my god, uh uh, wha...what do I do," I said pacing infrount of the couch, my hands wrapped in my hair.

"Edward look at me," Bella said. I stopped and looked at her. "Go get the hospital bag from our room and grab Sammy, I'll meet you down stairs at the car,". I grabbed Bella's out streached hands and helped her up.

"SAMMY WE GOT TO GO," I yelled. Sammy came running from her room. She had her blanket and Puppy in hand. I also notice she had put her pajamas on. "Go grab the little suitcase in mommy and daddy's room and meet us down at the elevator.

Sammy was there and back in seconds and we were able to get down to the car and to the hospital fast.

-7 hours later-

I held my little boy in my arms as tears of joy fell down my cheeks. Bella lay on the bed holding our baby girl.

Elliot Charlie Cullen was born at 9:15 pm at 8 pounds 6 oz. He was soon followed by Britton Hope Cullen, born at 9:55 pm at 6 pounds even. It took 6 hours after we arrived at the hospital before Elliot decided that he was ready to be with us. Britton was a little more stubborn and didin't want to come just yet.

Some time during the delivery my dad had called everyone and now they were all in the waiting room and Bella's parent's and Seth were on their way back early from their trip down to Banff to visit Bella's Aunt and as far as I know her aunt and uncle are also comeing with them.

I was brought out of my thoughs by a knocking on the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, there's a little lady who says she knows you," The doctor said with a smile. Sammy slipped in through the door.

"Babies," Sammy whispered when she saw the twins. She walked over to the bed and climed up onto it slowly as if the bed would move and wake Britton. She looked down at Britton and smiled. Britton's eyes opened and Sammy's eyes went wide when Britton gave her a gummy smile. "She smiled at me,".

"She's happy to see her big sister," Bella said with a smile. Sammy bent down and kissed Brittons head. There was a flash and I looked over to see my mom with her camera in hand.

"I think it's time for a family picture," Mom said. Bella moved over so I could sit beside her and Sammy sat between the two of us. We smiled and the camera flashed.

We were the perfect family. Nothing could break the bond we have and nothing will ever separate us, or so I thought...

**A/N: So that's it for this story (***_**Angel on shoulder cries* "Why must it end").**_** I know I'm sad to end it but I promise that the squeal will be up A.S.A.P. On a happier note (mostly for me) School is almost out for the summer. Only three days left and finals, I will have a lot of time for writing soon and I will try to post at least twice a week. Our Little Girl, Not So Little Anymore is being written as soon as I post this so I'll shut up and go write. One last thank you to all the favs, followers and reveiws on this story I had fun writing this story and I hope you all liked reading it. So anyway I'm going to shut up and go write. -Over and out (For a little while) - EmmyBear101**


End file.
